1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus (e.g., a printer or a multi-function printer) that allows a user to manage a variety of printing operations (e.g., a printing error checkup function or a function to adjust a number of printing papers) during an image forming operation, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus (e.g., a printer or multi-function printer) including a printing function receives data from a host (such as a computer), and prints the received data on a print medium (such as paper, transparencies, etc.). The image forming apparatus includes firmware acting as a control program to drive the image forming apparatus. Furthermore, a printer driver and an application program are installed in the computer. A user drives the image forming apparatus using the firmware, the printer driver, and the application program, such that the printing process is executed.
Conventionally, if a large amount of documents are printed, the image forming apparatus successively prints the large amount of documents without interruption in a printing operation. Therefore, if a printing error occurs in the printing operation, a user is unable to recognize the progress of the printing operation. Also, the user is unable to stop printing when he or she desires to stop the printing operation, such that unnecessary papers or toners are consumed, and unnecessary time and production costs are consumed due to a re-printing operation.